Desert Rose
by Catzy Karatina
Summary: Something that got stuck in my head. An old friend of Gaara's tries to kill him and realizes she's still in love with him. Rated to be safe. Gaara X OC


It was bright outside, but the wind had a bit of a chill. He walked calmly nonetheless, almost arrogant. His red hair fluttered into the wind as he walked slowly. The click-clack of his steps met exactly with the beat of his heart. All that was on his mind was the search for something to kill. The breeze was beginning to feel good.

Looking ahead he noticed the group. They were an interesting trio, the Uchiha would pose an interesting fight, but he decided against fighting with his mind so far away. Apparently, the pink-haired girl was now dating Sasuke, and the black-haired mute from another team was now dating the idiot. He couldn't help but smirk, most would figure it his turn by now, but he had no interest in persuing anyone. If anything, he was avoiding it, no matter how he refused to admit it. The mark on his forehead made him smile at the irony of it. Love was something he could care less about, it was useless.

Sasuke stopped him a moment to inquire his business there. Gaara smirked. He replied he was simply passing through, as he'd been in many places recently. A snowflake landed on his nose, surprising all of them. "Snow? But, it's summer..." Sakura said, confused.

It probably seemed odd, how fast he left, but it was of no matter, he had to go. It was somewhat confusing why, was he really avoiding her? There was no reason, but she confused him. Was she following him? No, it had been years, she would care less now. But still, she was here...

A pair of purple orbs focused in on their target.

"Do you really intend to..." A voice began.

"Yes, I would agree, what is your purpose for him?" Another asked.

"My intentions are simple, I come for his life's end..." The last snapped.

A small flutter of snowflakes met his ear, along with a giggle he knew only to well. In the seconds it took him to turn to their origin. In that time, ice had touched the back of his neck, he whipped around to the feel. On a tree branch he saw two figures. One in all red, the other in all yellow. That meant...

A stream of purple passed his shoulder, and a deep slit cut across his cheek. Before him stood a blur of lavender holding a dagger of ice. He stopped, gasping a little. The sight of her here was no surprise, rather the sight of her period shocked him. Everything about her was thin and petite, and the lavender dress she wore perfectly enhanced the soft curves of her body. She was not the person he once knew, but he kept his calm.

"You come all this way for me, Koori?" Gaara asked in a monotone. It was met with a giggle.

"My dear, Gaara, how wrong you are, I come here for your blood." She replied.

The reply somewhat surprised him, but no matter, he was not worried. He had no reason to fear her, she would not, and could cause any harm to him.

"Do you actually plan to do anything?" He asked, smirking, arrogantly as always.

"You have no idea, do you? Don't expect THAT to save you, years have passed and things have changed." The reply came in a snarl followed by her spit.

He began to worry a little, but surely for no reason, she wouldn't actually do anything, right? She really wouldn't kill him, right? He told himself this many times, but defended himself anyway. He began to restrain her with the sand he controlled. It was her turn to smirk.

" That's not going to work, and by the time, you touch me, I'll turn you to permafrost." The girl taunted. In a quick movement, she motioned cracked her tensed hands back and made a motion before her of strangulation. Ice wrapped around his neck.

The cold of her attack was unbearable, and it only spread down his body and then up to his face. In the moments before her power had covered his lips, his last words were only her name.

"Koori..."

She smirked, he covered in a coffin of ice. Nodding to her company, they jumped down gracefully. "Kasai, when I am done, turn him to glass, I don't want him pulling himself together again..." The girl replied, walking away. After a few steps, she turned and threw a dagger exactly at his heart, causing his frozen form to shatter.

Koori was just changing from her uniform dress, which really was nothing more than a white leotard and cape, into a glittery purple one. Her pale features held a satisfied smirk, but her violet eyes were filled with pain. I've killed him...

Flashback

The heat outside was unbearable for her, for some reason she was stuck in this inferno the others called a desert. It was killing her slowly, but at least she was not alone. Everyone would approach her sweetly. She was well-liked. Not like a little kid sitting nearby. When the others had gone, she walked up to him, stretching out her hand to him. His red hair was caught by the wind as she sat down. He was grateful for someone to be around, and she was only too happy to be that person.

The other kids were glaring at him, he was evil, everyone knew that. They called him a demon, picked on him, but often would simply ignore him. He was an outcast. "Tsuihosha" They said. She was the only one who would still be found anywhere near him. When the lonliness got to him, she was there. Before long, he came to be known as her 'Panda'. She explained to him that pandas were really deadly, but decided the better to go after prey. After a while he didn't care. A Panda was better than being called some other things.

It was late, they were laying on a sand dune, staring at the stars. She sat up, and as he did, she caught his eye. They stared at each other intently. He blushed more as he basked in the deep lavender of her gaze. She stared longingly at the seafoam color that seemed like it was all around her. Her hand brushed his and they inched closer to each other. The stars twinkled and his face only grew more sanguine. His nervousness got to him, and he turned away. The hurt look in her eyes pained him. He got up and walked away. Things were different ever since. The morning after, she found a rose next to her. Everything was fine again. She'd been so scared everything was ruined. But now, everything was fine...

It was the final time they teased him. No more bullying, no more isolation. He grabbed them with his new-found power and crushed them, shattering their bones. The smirk on his face was unlike anything she'd seen on him. It scared her. "Panda?" She asked quietly. He pushed her back, without ever touching her. "Gaara, why? She begged. "Leave me alone, I don't need you."

End Flashback

Her eyes stung, and a single tear streaked her cheek. She remembered that day, the day he'd become cruel. He was never the same. She had seen him since, but every time, she was greeted with his typical new demenor. At one time she had almost thought she was in love with him. It didn't matter anymore. Now, he was dead.

She crawled into her covers and cried herself to sleep.

Almost no sound met the silence as her cheek received a kiss...

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep or what had awoken her from her sweetest dream. Gaara was there, he had kissed her. It seemed so real, but Gaara was dead. She grabbed for the book under her bed, and turned it to a page that was often looked at from the break in the spine. It held a single black rose.

A sob racked her body and the tears fell down freely. She shut the book and threw it across the room. There was no way she'd ever see him again. She killed him. There wasn't even the possibility that the ice could have melted and he had pulled himself together, Kasai had burned the shards that were left of him. Few people even knew he had that ability, but she refused then to take the chance. Misery wept over her so badly that it took her forever to turn on her side, this time in the other direction.

It was then that she saw it, a single, red rose. She gasped, and sat up straight, clutching the flower close to her. At the window, there was a whisper of the wind. There, against the moonlight, stood Gaara.

She gasped again, happy tears cascading across her face, blacking out the past sorrow. Could this be real?

He was smiling at her, and after a moment, he beckoned her forward. She raced into his arms and after he got over the surprise of her sudden show of emotions, he held her close. He nuzzled his chin into her soft, honey-colored hair. She sighed softly in enjoyment. He pulled her face to his.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He whispered.

"I thought, I thought..." She stammerred.

He put a finger to her lips. "Did you see Kasai do anything?" He asked.

She gasped. "Thank goodness." She whispered, hugging him tighter.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you've just been so different..." She sobbed.

"It's okay, I know, I didn't mean to act that way around you, by the way, I think I have some unfinished business." He whispered.

She gasped, her eyes locking on his. His lips met hers and they kissed passionately.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied. "Panda" She added.

He gave her a look of annoyance and she kissed him with another giggle.

It was about time...

Okay, that was my first Naruto fic, I'm not sure if I'm getting way to AU, cuz I haven't watched much of Naruto, but this just got stuck in my head and I had to write it, so sorry if I messed too much up.

Catzy


End file.
